


Day Twenty & Thirty: Little Blade/Malmora

by LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom



Series: Keitor Month 2020 [20]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Death Threats, Gen, M/M, Other, Threats, Threats of Violence, Unsafe Necks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22325887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom/pseuds/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom
Summary: Keitor Month Day 20/30: Little Blade/Malmora---I just wanted to do a thing and then realized that it qualified for both days, so I just combined them.---AU: Krolia not only took Keith to space with her, but she also leads Malmora. Why? Because I said so.
Relationships: Keith & Krolia (Voltron), Keith/Lotor (Voltron)
Series: Keitor Month 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637863
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46
Collections: Keitor Month 2020





	Day Twenty & Thirty: Little Blade/Malmora

Lotor had understood that meeting with Malmora would, likely, be detrimental to his health in one way or another, but he hadn’t exactly thought it would be so direct.

The smaller male held a dagger to his throat, a snarl gracing his rather perfect face, if Lotor had to describe the said face. Then again, Lotor  _ had _ practically strutted into the place as if he owned it, without invitation, and with the singular goal of getting to this man’s leader. It was understandable, really, that this blade is on his throat.

“Why are you here?” The man asked, a growl in his voice.

Lotor kept his calm, though if he were asked he would say he was a strange mix of interested and terrified. “That’s usually the second question.”

The man somehow kept his snarl while smirking. “I already know who you are, Lotor. There’s no need to ask your name.”

“Very well.” Lotor accepted. “I’m here to ask something of your leader.”

If ever a thing were possible, the blade was pressed closer to his windpipe. “What do you want with her?”

“Just to ask that she help the Empire, now that my father is out of the picture.” Lotor kept his cool.

“Let’s talk about it then.” A distinctly female voice sounded from the shadows and when she emerged from them, Lotor quickly realized why Keith was so protective of her. He looked so much like her that it would be impossible for them not to be related. She was likely his mother.

The man released Lotor was an angry huff. “If I may, ma’am, your son is quite fetching.” Lotor said, risking a glance at the man to find him both aghast and smiling, as if in disbelief.

“Watch yourself, pretty boy.” Krolia warned, her own blade in-hand. “We can both stab you forty times over before you can say ‘may I have this dance?’.”

Lotor hummed in acknowledgement. “Noted.”


End file.
